


Holly Jolly Christmas

by BrenanaBread



Series: Holiday Music [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Overuse of italics, as usual, friends are cute, holiday music lyrics, holiday party, holly jolly christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: Oh, ho, the mistletoeHung where you can seeSomebody waits for youKiss her once for me





	Holly Jolly Christmas

Strings of lights crisscrossed the ceiling, dipping low enough in the center that Tom Dupain had to duck his head to walk through unscathed. The smell of cookies and bread spread throughout the room, a blanket of warmth, comfort, and excitement settling over the group. A tree was set up in the corner, covered with tinsel and topped with a snowflake, sparkling in the dim light.

He watched in amusement as his daughter backed into the tree, hitting into it with enough force that it began to sway, bell ornaments jingling and sending a ringing through the crowd, almost unable to be heard over the noises of the party.

He stepped forward, reaching out an arm to steady it, but was milliseconds too late, beaten by a tall gentleman in a black, wintry sweater.

“Oh gosh, thank you, Ivan!” Marinette praised loudly, breathing heavily like she’d been running around all night.

He smiled his acknowledgement rather than trying to speak over the heavy chatter and music surrounding them. 

“Have you seen Alya?” Marinette asked him, poking her head around his tall frame, pigtails bouncing with her frantic head movements.

He shook his head, voicing a low “No, I haven’t” even though he knew Marinette wouldn’t be able to hear him.

She didn’t even wait for him to finish, already darting around him, almost tripping over Nino.

“Whoops!” she yelled, catching herself on a counter and shuffling to the side as Rose and Juleka danced past her, twirling under the dim lights and laughing as Rose sang out-of-tune with the music.

“Whoa there, Marinette,” Nino said, steadying her with a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been running around all night. You should take a moment to just chill out and enjoy the party, you did such a good job putting it all together.”

“Oh I can’t take credit, my parents did so much of this,” she said, already standing on her tiptoes trying to see above him, searching the room.

Nino smiled. “I talked with your mom ready, don’t try to downplay it. I know how much you put into this.”

She ducked her head, trying to sidestep his praise. “Well, you know my parents--” she started.

“I can’t help but wonder,” he cut her off, scratching his chin and arching an eyebrow in an over-exaggerated manner “ _why_ did you do all this?”

She plopped back onto her flat feet, rocking back on her heels and leaning her elbows on the counter, trying to look casual.

“Pff, I just wanted to have a fun night with everyone.” She flicked her wrist dismissively. “I don’t know why you’d even think I’d have an ulterior motive.”

He kept his eyebrow raised and stared at his friend, keeping her eyes even as she tried to duck out of view.

“Really, Mari? _Really_?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, but her voice had lost all conviction.

He put a hand on his hip. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with impressing a certain friend of ours?”

She forced out a laugh, “You think I’m still interested in Adrien?” her voice skyrocketed in pitch.

“Come on, Mari,” Nino gave her a flat look “Adrien and I have been dating for like seven months. You literally got us together. You know that’s not who I’m talking about.”

She sighed, hanging her head forward. “Fine. Maybe I _was_ hoping Alya would come back from her trip a little early and come to the party. And maybe _maybe_ I was hoping to catch her under the mistletoe or something, maybe perhaps _I don't know_.” She peered up at him through her bangs, twisting her hands together anxiously.

Nino patted her arm comfortingly.

She shook him off, stepping forward with a wave of urgency. “But she said she’d try to come!”

He raised his hands in surrender, taking a small step back from her. “I believe you, don’t worry.”

“You had pity in your eyes,” she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Of course not, Nette. I just feel bad that she’s not here, is all. You worked so hard on all of this.” He slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest and hugging her.

She sighed, leaning into his touch. “I really did want to get everyone together to have fun and enjoy ourselves for a night,” she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

“And we are,” Nino assured her with a squeeze. “But you should enjoy it too. You’ve been running around like crazy hoping to spot her.”

“I just don’t want to miss it when she gets here.” 

Nino smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I get the feeling you’ll know the moment she arrives.”

She took a deep breath and pulled away from him, sending him a soft smile. “Now Nino, you know that’s only true if I _keep_ looking for her.”

He laughed. “You know what, as long as you’re having a good time, that’s all that matters.”

She smiled at him, reaching up to ruffle his hair a bit before stepping away. “If you see her, let me know,” she tossed behind her shoulder, shuffling back into the room to see if Alya had made an appearance yet.

Marinette twined through the room, almost getting taken out by a dancing Mylène, who pulled on her hand, bringing her into the center of room and twirling her around in a circle.

Marinette tripped over her feet, but managed to right herself by grasping onto Mylène’s arm.

“I’ve barely seen you all night, you should dance with us!” Mylène said loudly, shimmying to the beat and pulling Marinette farther onto the makeshift dance floor.

Marinette smiled and lifted a hand to spin her friend, laughing as Mylène used the momentum to slingshot her into Alix, Max, and Kim.

She bounced back to Mylène, ducking her head to speak directly in her ear, hoping to be heard over the music. “Have you seen Alya yet?”

Mylène shook her head no and Marinette smiled her thanks, wiggling out of the dancing group and checking the kitchen for her again.

“Hey Marinette, great party!” a hand clapped onto her shoulder.

She jumped into the air, caught off guard. “Thank you, Adrien!” she said, practically vibrating with energy as she scanned the area with no success, ready to jump into another room as soon as possible.

Adrien tilted his head, taking in her distracted appearance. “Need help looking for something?” he asked.

“Oh, um, I’m looking for Alya,” she took a step away “I’ve just been looking for her since the party started and I haven’t been able to find her, so I’m just gonna...” she took another step, head inclined and eyes searching.

“Oh, I just saw her! She was waiting in the doorway, I think.”

Marinette’s eyes shot to his and she bounced excitedly in her spot, grasping his hand and squeezing it in gratitude. “Thank you thank you thankyouthankyou _thankyouthankyou_! Thanks!” she broke away from him and ran through the room, shouting apologies as she almost stepped on toes and darted around her dancing friends.

As soon as she locked eyes with a snow-kissed Alya, she forgot how to breathe. A fire sparked in her stomach as the air was sucked out of her lungs and she could no longer feel her legs.

“Hey,” Alya called, voice rich and smooth, warming Marinette from her cheeks to her toes. “I’ve been waiting for you!” she glanced up at the doorway, pointing at the mistletoe that hung there with a devious grin.

Marinette bolted to her, feet barely grazing the ground. She hopped over a coffee table, almost knocking over a potted poinsettia in her haste. She didn’t even notice. 

They crashed together, a tangled hug with arms caught at odd angles, legs knotted together, but lips meeting sweetly. Marinette pulled at the sides of Alya’s unzipped jacket, bringing them closer together, slanting her mouth against Alya’s and raising herself onto her toes to push more firmly against her.

They broke apart briefly, Marinette trying to chase her lips, and Alya pulling away with a laugh, trying to catch her breath.

“Merry Christmas,” Alya said, kissing the corner of Marinette’s smiling mouth.

Marinette traced a hand along Alya’s jaw, cupping it to bring her face closer and properly seal their lips together. “Merry Christmas, Alya,” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [jattendschaton.tumblr.com](https://jattendschaton.tumblr.com/). And feel free to send in holiday lyrics as drabble requests :)


End file.
